


Tales from Quarantine

by just_a_hungry_author



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Board Games, Coronavirus, Fluff and Crack, Funny, He really just goes through a lot in this one, Hes kinda over it, Hustling, Online Classes, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter teaches Morgan what hustling is, Prank War, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Quarantine, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its great, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: Peter, Morgan, and Tony are all stuck inside during the Coronavirus quarantine. Morgan learns to play Monopoly, Tony struggles to help with 1st grade math, and a prank war ensues.God, this is the longest two weeks ever.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	Tales from Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to make this a multi-chapter fic but I couldn’t come up with enough little tidbits, so now it’s just one long work of fluff. Please enjoy!

"Ugh!" Peter groaned, turning off the tv and tossing the remote aside. "I'm so tired of this!" 

Tony poked his head into the room. 

"Tired of what?"

"There's nothing on tv!" 

Peter stood up and made his way into the kitchen where Tony was washing dishes. 

The man chuckled.

"There's thousands of channels and you're telling me there's nothing on?" 

"Nothing good." Peter huffed, plonking himself into a chair at the table. 

Tony chuckled again. 

"I'm serious!" Peter exclaimed. "I love Harry Potter but I can't watch the same Harry Potter marathon everyday until this stupid quarantine ends."

It was then that he adopted a British accent. 

"If I have to hear about Voldemort coming back one more time, I'll go bloody mad."

"Maybe you _should_ watch more Harry Potter, Squirt." Tony said. "That accent was terrible." 

Peter shot a glance to an invisible 'The Office' camera. 

Tony furrowed his brow. "What are you looking at?" 

"Nothing." 

"Anyway," Tony said, brushing off the strange occurrence, "There's a bunch of stuff to do besides watch tv." 

"Yeah, like what?" 

Suddenly Morgan ran into the kitchen and jumped onto Peter's lap.

"Like play with me!" 

Tony quirked an eyebrow at his daughter. 

"Aren't you supposed to be napping, young lady?"

"I kept having dreams about playing with Peter." Morgan said. "So my brain woke me up to play!" 

Peter chuckled at the toddler. "What do you want to play?" 

"Hmm." Morgan hummed, putting a finger to her chin. "Board games!" 

"How about Monopoly?" Tony suggested. 

Peter looked at his mentor quizzically. 

"Isn't that a little advanced?" He asked. "I know Morgan's smart, but she's still only six." 

"I'm gonna help her, obviously." Tony replied. "But in her online classes they've been learning about money, so this can be good practice." 

"I don't need help!" Morgan argued. "I can win all by myself." 

"Oh, I'm sure you can." Peter said seriously. "You always beat me at Tic-Tac-Toe." 

Of course, Peter was letting her win, but she didn't need to know that. 

"Go get the game board, Peter." Tony said. "You can set up while I finish the dishes." 

For Morgan's sake they rounded up all of the prices to zeroes or fives. 

"Seven, eight, nine!" Morgan counted. 

She moved her piece to the space, which happened to be unowned. 

"Okay, you landed on Kentucky Avenue." Tony said. "Do you wanna buy it?" 

Morgan nodded. 

"It costs two hundred and twenty dollars." 

"Okay." Morgan said, sticking out her tongue in concentration. 

She studied her money for a moment before grabbing a tan one hundred dollar bill. 

"One hundred." She said out loud. 

She grabbed another one. "Two hundreds." 

Then she picked up a bill from her green pile. "And twenty!" 

"Good job!" Tony exclaimed. 

Morgan smiled, proud of herself, and handed the money to Peter. 

"Alright." He said, putting the money into the bank. 

He handed her the property card. 

"Miss, you are now the proud owner of Kentucky Avenue." 

"Like Kentucky Fried Chicken!" Morgan exclaimed. "Now I have all the red ones!" 

Peter glanced to Morgan's property cards and realized she was right. 

Not only did she have all of the red properties, she had two orange, one yellow, and two green. 

"Mister Stark, we need to shut this down." Peter said. "She has control of almost the whole top half of the board." 

Tony chuckled. "Pete, she doesn't own that many..." 

He stopped as he looked at his daughter's cards. 

"Woah. How did that happen?" 

Morgan smiled and fanned out all of her property cards. 

"I like buying spaces." 

The rest of the game was spent with Morgan cackling maniacally as she was continuously handed money by Tony and Peter, who were spiraling trying to figure out how things had gotten so out of hand. 

As Tony handed Morgan his last property card because he couldn't afford to pay the rent he owed, he sighed. 

"Well, here's something I never thought I'd say." 

He threw up his hands. 

"I've gone bankrupt."

Peter started laughing alongside Morgan, but quickly stopped when he realized it was his turn and he was right in the middle of the danger zone. 

"Your turn Peter." Morgan said innocently, passing him the dice. 

Peter gulped. 

He had no property left and only one hundred and sixty dollars. 

Rolling the dice, he groaned as it came out to four and he landed on Pennsylvania Avenue.

The property in question was owned by Morgan and had a hotel on it, bringing him to owe one thousand, four hundred dollars. 

"I win!" Morgan exclaimed, "I win!" 

Peter chuckled. "Yep. You did." 

"And you didn't even let me win this time!" 

Peter looked at his sister with wide eyes. "What? I would never let you win." 

Morgan rolled her eyes. "You never try to win at Tic-Tac-Toe or Connect Four. I'm not dumb." 

"Alright, alright." Peter started. "You got me. I won't do it anymore." 

"No, it's okay." Morgan said with a smile. "I like winning." 

Tony chuckled. "Well, that's one board game done. We have plenty more." 

"Ooh! Let's play Sorry next!" Morgan said. "I always win at Sorry!" 

"Sure thing." Peter replied. "But I'm warning you, I'm not gonna go easy on you." 

"It's on." Morgan said with a smirk. "Don't start crying when I win."

The following morning Tony walked into the living room to find Peter on the couch with his laptop. 

"Morning, Peter." He said. "You're up early." 

"I'm in class." Peter replied. "Or about to be, anyway."

Tony smirked. 

"In your pajamas?" 

"Classes are online now, remember? They can only see from my chest up." 

"Oh, so you don't _want_ anyone to see your Hulk pajama pants?" 

"Ha ha."

"Seriously though," Tony started, "Can't they see if you're talking to someone off-screen?" 

"Yeah, but lots of kids' parents interrupt." Peter said. "It's not a perfect system." 

"Oh." Tony mused. "You want breakfast?" 

"Sure."

It was then that Peter's professor started the Zoom meeting and noise started coming from his laptop. 

Then all of the students muted themselves and it was only the professor talking. 

Tony chuckled as he headed into the kitchen to start making breakfast. 

School was so different now. 

Peter's class began smoothly, Tony staying in the kitchen and cooking in order to avoid interrupting. 

However, at nine, a curly-haired energy ball burst into the living room and next to Peter's side. 

And it just so happened to be as Peter was answering a question. 

"Morning Petey!" Morgan exclaimed. "Who are you talking to?"

Peter could see the rest of his class start laughing and smiling at the girl, as well as his professor. 

"I'm in class, Morgan." He said. 

He then looked back at the camera. 

"Sorry, where was I?"

"It's alright, Peter." His professor said with a smile. "Your answer was perfect. Did you want to introduce us?" 

Peter smiled. "This is my sister, Morgan." 

He looked at her. 

"Morgan, say hi." 

"Hi!" Morgan exclaimed, giving a toothy grin and waving to the camera. 

"Peter," She said, looking back to him, "Can I watch Adventure Time while you're in class or do you want me to be quiet?" 

Peter chuckled. "You can watch, just keep it down a little, alright?" 

Morgan nodded and hopped off the couch to grab the remote.

"Bye, Morgan!" Peter's professor chimed in. 

Peter muted himself as Morgan came back and waved goodbye to the camera, but she stayed leaning into his side after she got the remote and as a result, was still in frame. 

Peter chuckled again and went back to paying attention to his class, wrapping his arm around Morgan.

Three episodes of Adventure Time later (which Peter may or may not have been paying attention to instead of his lecture), Tony called out "Breakfast!"

"Can I eat on the couch with Peter?" Morgan asked. 

Tony chuckled. "Sure, Pumpkin. As long as you're not interrupting his class." 

"I'm not." Morgan replied. "I'm being good, right Peter?" 

Peter who was still muted in his class, nodded. 

Tony grabbed Morgan and Peter's plates and brought them out to them. 

"Thank you, Daddy!" Morgan exclaimed. 

"Thanks." Peter said, positioning his laptop so that he could eat while still staying on camera.

"You guys mind if I join you?" Tony asked, "Or am I not cool enough for the couch-breakfast club?" 

Peter laughed. "Sure you are, Mister Stark. Just make sure you stay out of the camera." 

"Oh, so Morgan can say hi to your class but I can't?" 

"Yup." 

"Fine." Tony huffed jokingly. "I see how it is." 

Peter's class finished up not too long after, and he happily clicked off of Zoom and turned his attention to the tv. 

"It's almost ten thirty." Tony said. "That means it's time for you to start online school Morgan." 

"I don't have online school today." Morgan replied. "I have to do my workbook and then you have to send a picture to the teacher."

"Oh, what was I thinking?" Tony said jokingly. "Go get your workbook then. I'll meet you at the table." 

Ten minutes later, Tony was ready to pull his hair out from stress. 

"The answer is forty six." He said for the third time. 

"Yeah, but I can't do it that way." Morgan replied. "I'm supposed to do it this way." 

"Why does it matter if you get the same answer?" 

"Because if I do it your way on a test, they say it's wrong." 

"Well that's ridiculous. They can't change math!" 

Tony glanced over at Peter, who was sitting on the couch, trying hard not to laugh while writing his essay. 

"This isn't funny." 

"Yes it is." Peter argued with a smile. "You can create a new element but you can't do first grade math?" 

"I created an element my way." Tony replied. "I don't like rules." 

"New York wants kids to do Common Core." 

"Well maybe I'll just call the governor and tell him to shove Common Core up his-"

Peter put his laptop down next to him and stood up. 

"Here, let me see." 

He walked over to the table and looked at Morgan's workbook. 

"Oh, this is easy." He said. "Morgan, erase what Tony wrote." 

Tony scowled as Morgan did what she was told. 

"Okay," Peter continued. "What's the first part of the top number?" 

"Twenty." Morgan replied. 

"Okay, write twenty then next to it put a plus. Now what's the second part of the top number?" 

"Nine!" Morgan exclaimed, and she wrote a nine next to the plus sign. 

"Now we do the same for the bottom number." Peter explained. 

"So ten and seven?" 

Peter nodded, and Tony looked on in a awe.

"Now whats twenty plus ten?" 

"Thirty." 

"And now nine and seven, that's more than ten right?" 

Morgan nodded. "So take one from seven and give it to the nine?" 

"Yeah. So now you have what?" 

"Ten plus six." 

"Good. Now what's thirty plus ten?" 

"Forty." 

"And what's left?" 

"The six!" 

"So add the six and you get..." 

"Forty six!" Morgan exclaimed. 

Tony's jaw had dropped by this point. 

"That was such a long process... to do what I did in two steps." 

"This is how they have to do it." Peter replied. "And she's right. If you don't do it the way they say, they mark it wrong on tests, even if your answer is right." 

Tony rubbed his forehead. "I need a drink." 

Peter laughed. "It's eleven in the morning." 

"I still need a drink."

"Come on Morgan," Peter said. "Let's keep going, since Tony only got you to question one." 

Peter spent the rest of the morning helping Morgan do her workbook while Tony made lunch in an attempt to recover from his mental breakdown. 

They enjoyed a hearty lunch of grilled cheese and smiley-face french fries, and then Morgan was put down for her nap. 

Peter used the quiet hour to continue writing his essay, but eventually ended up taking his own nap on the couch. 

Tony walked into the living room to find the teen curled up and cuddling a pillow, and, thinking back to the way Peter had made fun of him for not being able to help Morgan with her homework, came up with an idea. 

Peter was going to hate him for it, but he deserved it. 

Peter woke to a flash. 

He opened his eyes to find Tony standing there, holding up his phone. 

"Mister Stark?" He started, "What are you doing?" 

"Oh, nothing." Tony mused. "By the way, Pete. I _love_ your makeup. Have you been watching that guy again? What's his name? Shane Marbles?" 

Peter quirked his head. "You mean James Charles? And what do you mean makeup?" 

Peter pulled out his own phone and opened his camera to find that his face was covered in full-face glam makeup, but it wasn't... good. 

His eyeshadow was bright orange, his winged eyeliner was green, his lips were a dark shade of purple, and his cheeks had.. blue blush? 

That wasn't even a thing. 

"What did you do?" Peter asked. "This is like the worst makeup tutorial in history!" 

"Oh, you don't like it?" Tony asked with a smirk. "I thought using the blue eyeshadow as a blush would look great." 

"Mister Stark, don't ever, ever be a beauty guru." 

"Oh, maybe I'll send this picture to the Avengers group chat and see what they think." 

"Don't do that!" 

"Too late. Pictures are sent." Tony said, slipping his phone into his pocket. "Maybe they'll start consulting you for makeup advice."

"Maybe good makeup advice. But not like this!" 

Peter paused for a moment as a realization settled in. 

"Oh no, you didn't prime my face, did you?" 

When Tony furrowed his brow, Peter threw up his hands. 

"Of course you didn't! Do you even understand how bad my face is gonna break out?" 

It was then that Tony couldn't contain himself anymore. 

He burst out laughing as Peter jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom. 

"I'll get you for this!" 

Peter spent twenty minutes in the bathroom scrubbing the makeup off of his face and applying copious amounts of acne-cleanser. 

After that was done and he had made a mental note to do a face mask later that night, he crept over to Morgan's room. 

He knocked quietly and opened the door to find the girl was awake, lying on the floor and coloring. 

"Hi Peter."

Peter walked all the way into the room and closed the door behind him. 

"Hey Morgan, I've got a new game for you. Do you want to learn it?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Morgan exclaimed. 

Peter quickly shushed her. 

"It's a secret game, okay? You can't tell anyone that we're playing it." 

"Okay." Morgan said, now whispering. "What's it called?" 

"Hustle." 

Tony was in the middle of making dinner when he heard Morgan asking Peter to play. 

Peter chuckled and conceded, and the two of them moved to the table.

"I'm gonna teach you a new game." Peter said. 

Tony then heard the shuffling of cards. 

"It's called Egyptian." 

"Okay, teach me!" Morgan exclaimed. 

Tony listened as Peter explained the rules and the two began to play. 

Twenty minutes later, he heard Morgan whine. 

"I'm no good at this game!" She wailed. 

"You'll get better." Peter said. "Let's play again." 

"No! I don't want to play with you anymore!" 

Tony paused. 

Morgan sounded like she was going to throw a tantrum. 

He'd never heard the girl get upset with Peter like that, not even when the teen had accidentally broken her favorite doll. 

Deciding to intervene, Tony walked into the room. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"Daddy!" Morgan exclaimed, "Will you play with me?" 

"I'm cooking dinner, Pumpkin. Why don't you keep playing with Peter and-"

"No, Mister Stark," Peter interrupted, sounding slightly hurt. "Go ahead and play with her. I'll finish dinner. It's almost done, right?" 

"Yeah, but Peter, don't be upset-"

"I'm not upset!" Peter argued. 

Tony could swear he saw the teen's eyes get slightly watery. 

"I'm just... hungry, okay? I'm gonna go finish dinner." 

With that he left into the kitchen, leaving Tony to play with Morgan. 

Tony sighed but shuffled the cards, and the two started to play. 

Another twenty minutes and Tony won the pile of cards, taking Morgan's last one.

"I lost again!" Morgan whined. 

"It's alright." Tony comforted. "You'll get better." 

He couldn't help but feel bad when he saw Morgan's eyes start to get teary. 

He'd been trying to let her win, but it didn't turn out the way he'd wanted and he'd been forced to win the game.

"Can I try again?" 

"Morgan, don't you want to play with Peter?" Tony asked.

"No." Morgan pouted. "I want to play with you. Can I please try again?" 

"Okay, but this is the last game." 

"I think I need help to win." Morgan said. "What's that thing called? Incensive?" 

"Incentive." Tony corrected. "You think trying to win a prize will help you do better?" 

"I always do better on my homework when Peter gives me candy when I finish." 

"Okay." Tony surmised. "How about if you win I give you a juice pop after dinner?" 

"I can always get juice pops." Morgan argued. "What about... an American Girl Doll and the big doll house?"

The doll house Morgan was referring to was more like a fort. 

It was a floor to ceiling structure and was open on one side, allowing the kids who played in it to stand. 

It was actually spacious enough for them to move around and go up the stairs to the top part of it, and a lot of parents recommended putting their kids' actual beds in it and using it as a loft. 

Tony frowned for a moment but agreed to the deal. 

He knew Morgan wasn't likely to win as she had lost twice already, and he was honestly willing to give in to anything if it meant keeping her from crying. 

Another twenty minutes later, and Tony only had three cards left. 

By the time he realized Morgan actually had a shot at winning, it was too late for him to do anything. 

"King!" Morgan exclaimed, setting down her card. 

Tony groaned but put down his three cards. 

There were no face-cards in the pile, which meant- 

"I win! I win! I'm getting my doll house!" 

It was then that Peter walked in from the kitchen. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"I won!" Morgan exclaimed. 

"Good job, Morgan!" Peter replied, smiling proudly. "You officially hustled someone!" 

Morgan ran over to Peter and hugged him. 

"Woah, woah, woah." Tony said, holding up his hand. 

As the situation processed in his mind, his mouth dropped as he looked at his children. 

"You _hustled_ me?" He asked, looking at Morgan. 

Morgan smiled and nodded. 

Tony then looked at Peter. 

"And _you_ taught my daughter to _hustle_?" 

Peter, who had pulled his phone out, snapped a picture and sent it to the Avengers group chat. 

"Wow, great picture, Mister Stark." He said. "You look so offended. This is better than my beauty guru picture for sure." 

" _That's_ why you did this?" 

"Not really," Peter shrugged, "This is pre-revenge for the acne that I'll have later since you don't know that you need to prime someone's face before putting makeup on them." 

"Unbelievable." Tony said, exasperated. "You turned my daughter into a hustler." 

"A hustler who's getting an American Girl doll and a big doll house." 

"No way." Tony said. "Hustling is just as bad as cheating." 

"Nuh uh." Morgan denied, shaking her head. "You said you'd get it for me if I won. And if you don't, I'll call Mommy and tell her you lied to me." 

Peter laughed at the response and high-fived his sister. "Good move pulling the Pepper card. You're learning well." 

"The whole world is turning against me." Tony complained. 

Peter moved over to his mentor and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

"Don't worry, Mister Stark. You'll only have to deal with us for two more weeks... if the quarantine ends when it's supposed to." 

"Yeah, that'll be months from now." Tony said sarcastically. 

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

These kids were gonna be the death of him. 

God he loved them.


End file.
